Flashfic 1: Dame un respiro
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, en una casa de Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black se despierta y por alguna razón que no puede entender... sus manos son incapaces de alcanzar el cuerpo de su amante. Flashfic hecho para la comunidad de livejournal hpflashfices


**Título: **Dame un respiro

**Autor:** Morgana of Avallon (bardamorgana)

**Recibe:** lexadartlemoo

**Pareja:** Sirius Black / Remus Lupin

**Género:** romance, general (no sabría decirlo, vamos)

**Clasificación:** General

**Avisos:** M-preg

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre, que los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling, la Warner y seguramente alguna otra persona o entidad (¡qué suerte tienen jolines!)

**Palabras:**

**Notas del Autor:** Nunca de los nuncas en toda mi vida hasta ahora se me habría ocurrido escribir un m-preg y menos con estos personajes así que: ¡gracias por el reto!

**Dame un respiro**

El día se levantó inusualmente claro en Londres aquella cálida mañana a principios de otoño. La luz áurea y anaranjada de los rayos del sol se filtraba discreta pero molesta a través de una de las ventanas de la segunda planta de cierta casa, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Dormido a duras penas sobre la ancha cama que ocupaba casi la mitad de la habitación, Sirius Black se revolvía e insistía en mantener cerrados con fuerza sus ojos en un vano intento por esquivar los importunos rayos del sol. Alargó una de sus manos a través de la almohada hasta acariciar el pelo suave y revuelto de la persona que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Enredó en él sus dedos un instante mientras acercaba su cuerpo reptando para poder abrazar el suyo.

"Remus" susurró mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchaba un poco más. Remus se volvió hacia él en la cama.

"Hola" susurró abriendo los ojos y consiguiendo al girarse que los rayos del sol dejaran de importunar el rostro de Sirius.

Sirius se acercó un poco más tendiendo hacia él sus brazos para abrazarle pero una especie de obstáculo se había levantado de repente entre ellos como un muro, algo incómodo que les impedía pegar sus cuerpos como solían hacer cada mañana desde que empezaron a vivir juntos en aquella destartalada casa que pertenecía ahora a Sirius.

Abrió los ojos entonces y comprobó que la mirada de Remus seguía siendo la misma cálida y sonriente que le dirigía todas las mañanas. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa pero seguía habiendo algo entre ellos, algo invisible que se interponía y le impedía acercarse tanto como estaba deseando. Remus se acercó y le besó en los labios pero su cuerpo todavía no le rozaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien hoy?" preguntó susurrando con una sonrisa. Sirius no asintió. Le miraba extrañado preguntándose porqué no podía acercarse y porqué no habría de encontrarse bien aquella mañana aunque lo cierto era que sí se sentía bastante raro.

Notó entonces la mano de Remus en su barriga y lentamente desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Pensó que el pecho iba a estallarle y que el estómago iba a salirle disparado por la boca cuando vio el tamaño enorme y orondo de su barriga.

"¿Qué ocurre?" oyó que Remus le preguntaba y al mirarle se dio cuenta de que se había incorporado en la cama por la impresión. Desvió su mirada hacia el espejo que había en el otro lado y la sangre se le heló en las venas al contemplarse.

El pelo le caía desordenado por la cara, roja y sudorosa, y se le pegaba a la piel como si llevara días sin lavárselo. Tenía los tobillos hinchados, las piernas abiertas ¡y una barriga monstruosa instalada entre ellas! Volvió la cabeza con urgencia y miró a Remus absolutamente alarmado.

"¿Qué…? ¿Estoy…?" balbuceó angustiado. Remus sonrió y se levantó de la cama por toda respuesta.

"Vamos Sirius ¿ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo?" le preguntó al rato viendo que él todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión. "Es la quinta mañana que te levantas así y ya hace mucho tiempo para que todavía no lo hayas asumido. Además" añadió mientras se cubría con el albornoz que colgaba de una de las perchas tras la puerta "acuérdate de que la idea fue tuya"

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar pero una oleada de recuerdos inundó su mente. Era cierto, había sido idea suya. Había deseado con tantas ganas que Remus y él pudieran ser una familia de verdad que un día tuvo la genial ocurrencia de proponerle utilizar un antiguo sortilegio chino que permitía a los hombres engendrar y dar a luz entre ellos. Remus aceptó encantado pero lo que Sirius no había calculado era que tendría que ser él quien diera a luz puesto que la enfermedad de Remus le imposibilitaba para recibir el sortilegio. Ni que decir tiene que para Sirius fue un shock increíble pero, al ver lo emocionado e ilusionado que estaba Remus con la idea, decidió que lo mejor sería seguir adelante con ello y afrontar lo que tuviera que venir con toda la fortaleza de su alma. Aún así, en mañanas como aquella se daba cuenta de que no era demasiada.

Remus le miró y sonrió una última vez antes de cruzar la puerta y bajar las escaleras, supuso Sirius que a por el desayuno. Él intentó moverse, levantarse de la cama y bajar a la cocina para ayudarle pero el peso y el volumen que tenía ahora su cuerpo le parecían excesivos para lograr moverse con normalidad. ¿Cómo demonios lo harían las mujeres?

Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido: desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos pasando por las rodillas y, sobretodo, los riñones. Le parecía que la única manera en que conseguía moverse iba a ser a cámara lenta y resoplando como si se estuviera ahogando.

"¡Degeneraaaados! ¡Monstruo!!! ¡Has engañado a mi hijo!!! ¡Pervertidos!! ¡Desviaaaados!!" oyó gritar al cuadro de su madre desde el primer piso de la casa. Supuso que Remus estaría pasando por delante.

"¡Cállese señora!" le espetó y Sirius no pudo contener una risotada al oírle. Rara vez Remus se mostraba irrespetuoso, incluso con los cuadros, pero su madre era una experta en sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Había que reconocerle el mérito.

Cuando Remus volvió a entrar en la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja Sirius estaba intentando abrocharse el albornoz alrededor de su enorme panza de embarazado.

"No tenías que levantarte" le riñó Remus cariñosamente mientras dejaba la bandeja del desayuno encima de una de las mesillas de noche y se acercaba a él para ayudarle.

"Puedo solo" le espetó Sirius molesto con él, no sabía muy bien por qué. Remus se apartó parando las manos en señal de rendición aunque no se sentía ofendido. Se había acostumbrado al mal humor de Sirius por las mañanas. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba, era algo que venía con el lote. "Perdona" susurró Sirius cuando consiguió atarse el albornoz y sentarse otra vez en la cama "es sólo que a veces me supera" confesó.

"No importa" dijo Remus chocando suavemente su cabeza con la de él como muestra de cariño y besándole en la mejilla. "Oye Sirius… ya sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero… gracias…" le susurró intentando esconder el sonrojo que acababa de subirle por las mejillas y le cubría vergonzosamente el rostro entero.

"No te creas que lo hago por ti" mintió Sirius con el orgullo empujándole la lengua. "No tienes ni idea de lo increíble que es sentir que ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Sirius sintió como aquél grito le desgarraba la garganta pero no era ni de lejos comparable al dolor lacerante que se extendía imparable y veloz por su cuerpo procedente de la parte baja de su estómago. Remus se asustó tanto que se desequilibró de su precaria posición encima de la cama y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió con fuerza la mano de Sirius intentando que él focalizara en su rostro la mirada.

"Sirius ¿estás…?" empezó a preguntar pero otro grito silenció sus palabras.

No era el estómago, pensó Sirius, era más abajo, mucho más abajo, o al menos así lo sentía. Era algo que venía de dentro, algo que tiraba de él hacia abajo como si un ser invisible intentara arrancarle el alma por entre las piernas. Y quizás no fuera el alma pero algo se desprendió sin duda en aquél momento empapando las sábanas y sus piernas hasta mojar el suelo. Remus le miró alarmado y le obligó a abrir los ojos.

"¡¿Ya viene?!" medio preguntó, medio chilló casi histérico. Intentaba ayudar a Sirius a ponerse de pie pero otra contracción les precipitó a ambos de nuevo sobre la cama.

Remus se levantó preocupado por si había golpeado a Sirius de alguna manera durante la caída pero él parecía estar bien… bueno, todo lo bien que cabía esperar dadas las circunstancias. Seguía gritando, curvándose sobre la barriga, sudando y llorando como un niño asustado, lo que seguramente en el fondo sentía que era.

"¿Cómo… cómo se supone que va a salir el…?" balbuceó entre jadeos, respiraciones y más contracciones los gritos de dolor de las cuales intentaba sofocar apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a rompérselos.

"Bueno…" respondió Remus nervioso echando a andar hacia la puerta y volviendo atrás para asistir a Sirius, debatiéndose entre la idea de ir a buscar ayuda o algo que pudiera ser de utilidad en aquella situación y el deseo de no dejar a Sirius solo. "Bueno… sólo hay un sitio por dónde puede salir… ya sabes…" argumentó vagamente esperando que Sirius estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para interpretar lo que había querido decir con aquello.

"¡¿Qué?!" chilló él. Sin duda lo había entendido. Aquello iba a ser la muerte. Iba a ser como las noches en que, habiendo pasado sus etapa de transformaciones, Remus bebía un poco más de la cuenta y decidía sacar el lobo que llevaba dentro y tomar la iniciativa y la pose dominante en la cama. Iba a ser como aquello sólo que diez mil veces peor.

Remus seguía dando vueltas por la habitación sin saber todavía muy bien qué hacer mientras Sirius, tendido en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y las manos contra la barriga, resoplando, jadeando y suspirando como si le faltara el aire, estaba cada vez menos convencido de poder salir más o menos airoso de la situación.

De repente Sirius se calló. Dejó de respirar sofocadamente y miró a Remus con el rostro desencajado. Él le devolvió la mirada con más preocupación que la que le había mostrado nunca.

"¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos de nuevo no vio más que negra y profunda oscuridad. Ya está, pensó, estoy muerto. Y notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero una voz conocida llamó entonces su atención.

"¡Paddy! ¡Paddy!" susurró la voz de Remus Lupin a su lado. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó poniéndose a la altura de su vista.

Sirius le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. El pelo castaño y revuelto se elevaba por encima de su cabeza como si se acabara de levantar de la cama, sus ojos color miel le miraban con preocupación pero llenos de legañas y su cuerpo delgado se apoyaba en la cama de él bajo un pijama viejo y remendado por todos lados. Contaba sólo dieciséis años.

"James y Peter todavía duermen" susurró mirando alrededor antes de volver la mirada de nuevo hacia Sirius. "¿Se puede saber qué…?"

Pero no pudo continuar con su pregunta por que Sirius se había abalanzado encima de él como un salvaje y le estaba abrazando de una manera demasiado efusiva como para no sonrojarse.

"¿Q… qué…?" balbuceó sin atreverse a levantar la voz por miedo a que los otros dos se levantaran e interpretaran la situación como les viniese en gana.

"Oye Moony" susurró Sirius sin soltarle todavía "no hay ningún sortilegio que permita a los hombres quedarse embarazados ¿verdad?" preguntó sintiendo el corazón latirle apresurado por los efectos de un sueño que permanecía todavía grabado en su mente.

"Por supuestísimo que no" respondió Remus casi ofendido por la pregunta.

"¿Ni siquiera chino?" insistió Sirius.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió él de nuevo un poco molesto por tanta pregunta rara en mitad de la noche. "¿Por dónde crees que saldría el niño?" inquirió con cinismo. Sirius tragó seco y deshizo su abrazo permitiendo a Remus mirarle de nuevo.

"Remus" susurró tras un momento de silencio viendo que él se había levantado. "Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Lo sabes" le dijo mirándole abiertamente a la cara.

Las mejillas de Remus se tiñeron de escarlata.

"Imbécil" le espetó pegándole una colleja. Sirius bajó la cabeza al recibirla pero volvió a levantarla enseguida, justo para ver como él le sonreía antes de volver a su cama y acostarse.

Sirius se dejó caer entonces sobre su propio colchón y un suspiró escapó de su interior como si de repente nada en su vida pudiera ser tan terrible como la idea estar embarazado y tener que dar a luz a través de un cuerpo que no había sido diseñado para ello. Soltó una breve carcajada y sonrió al oír a Remus susurrarle que se callara y se durmiera de una maldita vez. Y él, simplemente, cerró los ojos y lo hizo.


End file.
